pride
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: hei, kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya rasa ini? ingin kukatakan rasaku tapi kutahan karena harga diri. sungguh, kenapa mengatakan suka saja sulit sekali.


"Kuroko ...,"

"Ya?"

"... Ah, tidak apa-apa ..."

Lagi, ia tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

Ah, ini menyebalkan.

* * *

 **Pride**

 **Kurobas punya om Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya meminjam karakternya hanya untuk dinistakan di fic saya. Dalam pembuatan fic ini, keuntungan saya adalah dapat melepas hasrat ingin menulis dan mendapat asupan bergizi (?)**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Siang itu, Kagami mampir di restoran favoritnya. Rutinitas yang ia lakukan sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu, membeli burger yang menggunung untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Dan jika kita berbicara tentang rutinitas, maka ketika Kagami sedang lahap memakan burger-burger kesukaannya, harusnya Kuroko menyapanya tepat di depannya dengan wajah datar.

Harusnya ...

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini berbeda. Burgernya sudah habis lima buah, namun Kuroko tak kunjung datang. Kagami tahu benar bahwa Kuroko tak pernah melewatkan satu hari tanpa mengunjungi tempat ini—baik untuk membeli _vanilla shake_ favoritnya atau sekadar mengagetkan Kagami yang sampai sekarang belum terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaannya yang dapat membuat seorang kakek pingsan. Harusnya batang hidung si bayangan sudah nampak ketika ia memakan burger pertamanya.

"Kagami- _kun_."

"WOAH!" hampir saja ia melompat kaget ketika mendengar suara di belakangnya. Kagami menoleh dan melihat sang bayangan dengan wajah datar meminum _vanilla shake_ nya. Kagami memicing tak suka, ia lihat bagaimana bibir Kuroko bergetar menahan tawa. Menyebalkan.

"Kalau ingin tertawa, ya tertawa. Jangan ditahan, bodoh."

"Aku tidak tertawa, Kagami-kun." Kuroko mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kagami, masih menyesap minuman kesukaannya dengan nikmat.

Kagami diam. Tangannya terulur memberikan burger pada Kuroko seperti biasa. "Untukmu."

Kuroko mengambilnya tanpa penolakan. Tentu saja ia tidak menolak karena ia tahu Kagami akan tetap memaksa untuk menerimanya.

"Kagami- _kun_."

"Apa?"

"... terima kasih."

* * *

 _Hei, kau tahu ..._

 _Rasa sakit yang menjerat karena sulit mengucapkan kata suka?_

* * *

Mereka pulang bersama seperti biasa. Berjalan bersisian tengah cuaca terik dan menguras tenaga. Keduanya terdiam, tak ada yang berinisiatif membuka percakapan. Tidak masalah, lagipula diam saat pulang bersama bukanlah hal yang buruk bagi mereka.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko akhirnya membuka suara, Kagami menoleh sebagai jawaban.

"Hal apa ... yang paling Kagami- _kun_ sukai?" tanyanya lamat-lamat, sedikit banyak Kagami dapat mendengar nada penuh harap dari pertanyaan bayangannya.

"Basket, tentu saja," jawab Kagami mantap.

"Selain basket?"

"Selain basket? Hmm ... sepertinya aku suka..." _Kau, Kuroko. Kau yang kusuka._ "...burger? Ya, aku juga suka burger!"

"Ternyata memang benar, Kagami-kun hanyalah maniak basket dan burger."

"Oi! Apa-apaan itu, Kuroko?"

Segala terlihat normal. Tapi siapa sangka mereka menahan sakitnya rasa?

* * *

 _Satu kata itu menyebalkan!_

 _Rasanya menyakitkan bila tak diucap, membuatmu lebih baik mati saja ..._

* * *

"Sampai di sini saja, Kagami- _kun_ ," ujar Kuroko ketika mereka telah sampai di pertigaan jalan. Senyum tipis nampak di wajahnya. "Sampai jumpa, Kagami- _kun_."

"Ya. Sama-sama, Kuroko."

Percakapan itu terhenti, Kuroko dan Kagami mulai melangkah menjauh menuju jalan ke rumah mereka. Tiba-tiba sang cahaya berbalik, terdiam memandangi punggung bayangan yang mulai menjauh.

"Kuroko." Kagami tahu pangilan itu tak akan sampai karena suaranya begitu lemah ... dan terdengar putus asa. Kagami masih memandangi Kuroko yang berjalan dengan teratur, ia tersenyum mengejek. Bodoh, tentu saja dengan jarak sejauh itu Kuroko tak akan mendengar panggilannya.

Akan tetapi sang bayangan itu berhenti, lalu berbalik dan melihat Kagami di depannya. Ekspresi kebingungan hadir di wajah sang bayangan, mungkin orang awam tak akan menyadari ekspresi kebingungan di wajah datar seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi Kagami cahayanya, tentu saja ia dapat menyadari ekspresi dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ada apa, Kagami- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko dijawab dengan keheningan.

"Kuroko, aku ..." suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Sialan. "aku ... aku hanya ingin bilang hati-hati di jalan, Kuroko."

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Tatapan mata Kuroko tak dapat Kagami artikan.

Kuroko melangkah lagi, Kagami berdiam diri, mengutuk dirinya yang tak dapat membuang harga dirinya hanya untuk mengatakan _suka_. Harga diri menahannya untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Perasaan _mereka_.

Dalam hati mereka memaki diri, menertawai diri mereka yang tak dapat mengakui perasaan hanya demi harga diri.

* * *

 _Mengucapkan kata suka itu sederhana ..._

 _Harga dirilah yang membuatnya menjadi berat ..._

* * *

 **a/n: sebenernya saya bikin ginian karena kepikiran kalo mereka berdua sama-sama cowok dan tentunya para cowok rata-rata pada memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Jadi yaaa, saya bikin deh fic ini wkwk, dan saya telah membuktikan bahwa saya cinta pair ini /plok. Makasih udah baca *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
